Legend of zelda Hyrule and the battle for peace
by Barrett
Summary: A game adapt in my best possible fashion. Link is thrust into the role of helping a princess, fighting an army led by a dark pig, and become a legend in his own way.
1. Chapter 1 Rescuing Zelda

Legend of Zelda 1

LEGEND OF ZELDA

HYRULE AND THE BATTLE FOR PEACE

BASED ON A LINK TO THE PAST

BY DAVID CARTER

**PROLOGUE**

It only became clear to Link yesterday that his life would turn upside down. He was asleep in his bed at his uncle's house when his uncle stirred awake. His uncle went for his sword and shield and said for him to stay put. Link, being curious, set off into the rainy night to follow his uncle. His green tunic was drenched and the only light he had was his uncle's lantern. For some unknown reason he made it to the castle. A guard noticed him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out so late?" Link was afraid and felt his knees buckle. "Move on and go back to the comfort of your home," he said. Link's eyes were wide awake when he heard a message speak to him:

"Help me, I am trapped in the dungeon of the castle and need help. There is an entrance to the castle in the back, please hurry!" Link held the lantern and rounded the corner where some bushes lay. Frowning at a bush in the middle he picked it up and fell into a dark hallway. He got off the ground glad for dryness and saw a very weak figure try to get up. Running in alarm he reached him.

"Link…what are you…doing here? Doesn't matter now…take my sword and shield and rescue the Princess. I'll always be here Link…wish…had…time," he then fell. Link wanted to cry for his uncle but found his eyes were still frightened and refused to close. He held the sword in his hand and noticed the fresh blood. The shield was small, but would be compatible for his use. He neared the stairs taking a deep breath and walked each one preparing for ambush.

**CH.I Rescuing Zelda**

"Get him!" Link ducked under the swords of death and stabbed the enemy in the abdominal. Rolling forward he stabbed the enemy in the stomach. An enemy crept behind him and Link parried the blow and sent his opponent's sword into the wall. Link kicked his enemy and ran out into the night. More guards in green armor noticed him and charged. Link side stepped the sword of his first enemy and twirled his sword and cut low at his legs. Once he had the guards down on the ground he ran to the front doors of the castle and pushed in. Link hid behind the palace torches and from the illumination of the torch's burn saw two guards. He slowly walked out of the room and into a corridor full of more enemies. Was it him or did he just slay them?

"Intruder! Get him! Bring him to Agahnim!" All these rang in Link's head as he dodged swords and tried to keep his head intact. With his sword he chopped the enemies down to bleeding carcasses. He swept in the whole scene of murder and felt his stomach lurch. Link made it into the next room and found stairs leading down. As he stepped down he halted as voices rose above of simple talk-

"What do you think Agahnim wants with the princess?" The guard said leaning next to a pole. The other one held the hilt of his sword and was itching to pull it out and kill.

"He will probably do what he did to the other maidens. He will send them to a place where he can gain power, whatever that means. The only job we have to do is stand our post." Link thought who the princess was and how beautiful she must be. Remembering his uncle's last words Link's heart was filled with hate and he and he leaped into the room. The guard who was leaning tripped and fell to the floor. The other guard had his sword.

"Tell m where I can find the princess!" The guard attacked Link and Link parried under the fierce blows. Moving his arm he shifted the weight of his sword and raised his shield to block the next blow. The other guard recovered and attacked Link from behind. Link kicked out sending the guard to the floor while shielding himself from continuing blows from the guard. Link then sliced the guard down and made his way to the area that he thought would be the cell holding area. Through more flight of stairs Link climbed until he made it to the prisoner area. A guard in green armor awoke and blocked his way.

"How did you get here?" Link swung his sword and made quick business of the startled guard. Link stopped his movement as he caught sight of a man in dark armor holding a weapon with a spiked ball. The man got off his chair and raised his weapon.

"I am the dark knight, here to protect this cell holding the princess. I come from the dark world where men seeking the golden power turn into what they are. My greed, ambition, and lack of respect for the lower forms of life turned me into a knight with no face or soul. Agahnim found me and gave me this job. Now you face a death ten thousands time worse then starving to death." The knight swung the iron chained ball and Link moved to the left to avoid its reach. There had to be a way he could get there in one piece. Link then remembered the boomerang he retrieved from the chest and quickly pulled it out. Grinning, Link threw it.

"I am Link and have only one objective: rescue the princess from certain death," he said. The silver boomerang hit the knight and froze him in place. Link sprung forward and took a stab at his frozen foe. For the next few minutes Link took lunges and stabs while avoiding the iron chained ball in process. The knight eventually fell to Link's attacks and dropped the prison key. Link held it in his hands trying to control his breaths. Link opened the door and found the patient princess standing there looking at him curiously. "May I ask…who are you?"

"I am princess Zelda of Hyrule and am daughter to the absent king of Hyrule. Agahnim took over the castle and sent 6 maidens into the dark world. I was imprisoned here where I awaited my turn. I have heard the wizard talk about an accomplice named Ganon. Now we must hurry and escape before the guards sound the alarm," Zelda said.

"I'll lead the way," Link said. As he led the way past the dead soldiers' he regretted the princess had to see it. Yet if he had left them alive they would sound the alarm. Link stared at Zelda and found her beauty beyond words. Her blonde hair was long and she wore a white dress. Her blue eyes stared him inquiring why there was a delay. Link kept quiet and moved on. The journey was long and hard and many times Link had to fight 2 guards at a time. The two finally made it to the throne room.

"Push the throne to the right and we'll come across a secret passage way. We'll be traveling in the dark and our destination is the sanctuary. By the way…do you have Hylian blood in you?"

"I really don't know," Link replied. The two walked into the passage way and made their way. Link lit the way with his lantern and fought off rats and snakes. It was a creepy place and for Link it meant surprises around each corner. Zelda was scared and held onto Link's body, Link didn't mind. They made it to a wooden room and two switches lay on the wall. "Which one do we choose princess?"

"Pull the one on the right. Link it's been nice and someday when times were peaceful…" She didn't finish and Link understood her reasons. He pulled the switch and followed the princess out.

"Princess you're alive!" The loyal sage rushed forward and hugged her. He noticed Link and offered his hand. "Glad to know we still have brave people like you to do the impossible things. To have rescued the princess from hostile guards and bring yourself and the princess out alive! I am grateful and hope your journey is much smoother. Remember evil roams around our peaceful world turning trusting people evil. Farewell brave soul."

"Before you go Link I must mark a spot on your map. In Kakariko town there is a boy you can meet who will lead you to Sahasrahla, an elder who will lead you further on the quest for the three pendants. Again watch yourself Link and keep clear of unknown ground," Zelda said. Link pulled at his tunic and smiled at Zelda. If he had one memory in life to remember it was this. Her sad and hopeful face would keep him alive and determined to see his quest to the end.


	2. Chapter 2 Seeking the elder

Legend of Zelda 2

**Ch. II Seeking the elder**

Link set off for the three pendants of virtue and with his heart beating bravely he challenged any danger that stood in his way. He held the map in his hands and followed the roads indicated that would lead him to Kakariko town. He came upon a mysterious forest and heard a faint tune. Link set off deeper into the forest and came upon a meadow filled with animals and a little boy playing the flute. Link himself was entranced in the melody and walked over to watch him.

"Hey I was wondering…" The animals scattered off and the little boy vanished in thin air. Link awoke and found himself alone again. Link walked along the dirt roads and found two soldiers heading his way. Link smiled with joy and rushed forward, but his feet stopped when he saw the eyes. It seemed like they were not theirs selves and under control.

"It's him! The boy on the poster matches the face of this boy. Sir, remain calm and come with us," the soldier said. Link saw the sword and realized they wanted to take him to the dungeons. Pulling out his own sword he fought the soldiers, both at a time, and when done a dust flew over them. Straightening his green tunic he set off for the town. The hills were too high and Link was panting when he reached the top. Kakariko town was the biggest town in Hyrule and had many refreshers and weapons to buy. A lady with brown hair noticed him and her eyes welled up in tears.

"Don't hurt me please! Guards, guards it's him, the boy who kidnapped Princess Zelda." She rushed inside and Link stood there confused, until another pair of guards came at him. Link again attacked with offense and had the guards down in a heap when he was done. He leaned on his sword trying to put the puzzle together, when a young lad of 10 came to him; Link saw him.

"Hey mister that was an amazing battle! With the swords and fighting, you seemed invincible. By the way, my name is Andy. Rumor has it you kidnapped Zelda."

"I did not!" Link stood up and picked up his sword; in all his frustration he broke the tip of his sword. Sadly he sat down saying, "there goes my line of offense." Andy looked up puzzled and had an idea. Link didn't realize it because he was moping.

"Mister I know who can help you with your sword. These two dwarves at the Smithy can fix any pointed weapon. Though their in a heap of trouble because they didn't sharpen a guard's weapon. Now the two of them are under house arrest."

"If it'll fix my sword," Link said. He followed the youth to the Smithy house where he found 10 guards. In the window, stood two dwarves; both wearing worn out expressions. Link stepped into the clearing and met the lead guard. "Hi I was-"

"Back off elf, or else! This is the king's business and all those who interfere will face a 5 rupee fine. You look familiar," he said. Suddenly a figure in wizard clothing came out wearing a sour expression. He seemed familiar…

"Destroy them if they don't cooperate and when they oblige burn the house down." Agahnim walked past the guard and bumped into a startled Link. "People who stand in my way regret they ever came across me," he said. He raised both his hands and blue lightning came out of his palms and into Link. Link cried out and felt his body leave the ground. Agahnim threw him into a tree and nodded in satisfaction. With a sweep of his cape he left.

"Mister are you ok?" The boy stood next to the crumpled form and remembered the dwarven smiths. He rushed up the steps and unlocked the door. "This man needs help." The dwarves rushed to the fallen hero and tried their best to carry him to their house. Once inside the dwarves asked questions.

"Where did you come from?" "Who is he?" "Does he have a family to contact?" "What happened?" The young boy tried his best to fill them in on the fight and the rude king of evil.

"We were coming here to ask if you can fix this." The young boy picked up the handle of the young man's weapon. The dwarves took some time before answering.

"The sword is in bad shape, can be fixed in 2 days. In the meantime stay with him and try to keep him out of a coma," they said looking at the sweating young man. Andy sat by the young man who he now found out was no older then 17. He wore a green pointy hat, green tunic, brown shoes, and had a sheath; badly burnt. His eyes were blue and his ears were pointed…sort of like a Hylian. Saharasla told him of an ancient race that fought wars, held peace, and could hear telepathic messages. The first time he saw this young man was during a camping trip, or casual walk. It was slim this boyish man was the same person.

"Hey mister, sorry for the way I acted. You're the first Hylian I've ever seen and I was quite startled by the fight and blood. My name is Andy and right now I'm trying to keep Saharasla's hideout a secret. You must be a good guy…and you must be a knight of peace! If you wake up, Saharasla is hidden near the East palace. I've got to go now, see you later."

"Good morning," the dwarves sang. Link rubbed his head and noticed the boy was gone. He quickly forgot when he saw his sword brand new. "Sorry for the 2 day delay mister Link. We are grateful for what you and Andy did and if our service is ever needed again, call on us." Link nodded and headed east, for some reason he knew it was the right direction to go. The dwarves waved and then the older one snapped a finger. The younger dwarf frowned at him.

"I left my axe down by the library! I'll go get it and then we can start on the secret project." The eldest dwarf walked for a considerable time until he saw his weapon stuck in some odd rock. He pulled hard and once he had his weapon out a mysterious blue pad appeared. "Strange, what weird happening is this?" The dwarf stepped in and disappeared from Hyrule to a more devastated land full of monsters and weird happenings. It so happened the dwarf was behind four rocks that looked unmovable. His appearance was toadyish and his axe was no where to be found. The dwarf sat on the ground ribbiting and he felt horrible for traveling alone. How would his partner work without another blade? The sky was purple and the grass was yellow. The pad of mystery he stepped on was no ordinary pad; it was a transport to another word.

Link swung his sword and found the blade stable enough for battle. His travels brought him to a bridge where two soldiers patrolled. What shocked him was the youth he met in Kakariko was inching across the bridge. He gripped his sword tighter and questioned his judgment in right and wrong. The lad did save him and even pointed him in the right direction. Rushing onto the bridge Link raised his sword and readied his weapon. "Halt…scum!"

"Hey look it's the slime we met in the village. Shall we teach this brat some manners?" The soldiers engaged in combat and Link raised his shield to avoid a vertical slice. Link round house kicked the blue solider over the bridge and sliced down the other. The boy was gone.

"The kid has brains," Link said. He made it to a maze where enemies ranged from round balls spitting pellets to statues that awoke by your appearance. Figuring the lone house belonged to Sahasrahla Link jumped down.

"I told you he'd come," Andy said. Link smiled at they boy and his mouth gaped at an old man. He had a white beard and wore an orange robe. His elderly eyes took him in and they widened in amazement. Andy looked at Link too, not really understanding what took place.

"So you're the person responsible for Andy's safety? You are quite brave to take on Aghanim's soldiers, for one your age. If you're curious about the pendants and master sword, please come in." Link followed the old man and boy into the house and was amazed at the simplicity of it all. "Long ago there were 7 wise men who protected the ancient golden power known as the Triforce. They were slowly wiped out during the dark war and, well we need new protectors. 7 maidens were chosen, alas they too fell, but instead of death they were captured!

"Ganon and Agahnim worked together; Agahnim sent the maidens to the dark world, while Ganon used their powers to rule. At the castle the king was rid of and Agahnim took control and reigned over Hyrule. You saved Zelda and stalled Agahnim from doing his master's biddings. You must retrieve the 3 pendants of Virtue-Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Once you have all three travel to the lost woods and pull the master sword of legends past out."

"Pendants of Virtue? Master sword of legends past? Why me? I just rescued a princess and got my butt burnt by a wizard, how do you expect me to be this grand hero?"

"You are a Hylian and have much royal blood in you. Your uncle didn't want you to be part of the royal goings and your family's jobs. It was a dangerous time and what happened to your parents remains a very dark secret. All I could say is that they were caught doing an illegal act; something that ticked Agahnim off. If Zelda is sent into the dark world he will rule both and Hyrule will be a wasteland. You must not fail!"

"Fine…ok. Just point me in the right direction," he said. Once outside, Saharasla pointed to a building that was locked. Link frowned, but felt better when it opened up.

"When you have the pendant of Courage, please see me for a special present. It will help you in your long journey to save Zelda and foil Agahnim's plans."

"I'll see you around Link," Andy said. Link patted the boy on the head and traveled up the long stairs. His legs ached and his mouth was dry from all of the walking. This was it, his first challenge-his first test.


	3. Chapter 3 Pendant of Courage

Legend of Zelda 3

**CH.3: Pendant of courage**

Link entered the dungeon and made his way through dark hallways and infested corridors. Suddenly four skeletons popped out of the ground and Link quickly destroyed their bodies. One room contained darkness where Link had to dodge skeletons and weird bouncing enemies that stole magic. As Link made his way a one eyed giant in green lunged at him. Link found his sword had no effect on them and knew he needed a new weapon that fired pointy objects. Once he acquired a map he found many rooms that he overlooked. He had the big key and unlocked a chest containing a bow. Link picked up the wooden weapon and placed an arrow in it.

"Hey little man!" Link stiffened up and knew the one eyed creature stood behind him. Link pulled back the string and spun around and launched the arrow right into the monster's eye. The arrow pierced its eye and the monster bled, but didn't die. It swung its right arm and sent Link crashing to the floor. Link got up and found his bow across the room. Out of no where large black balls of huge proportions came right at him. Link rolled to the right and each time a new one screamed at him. "My eye…I can't see!"

"Bulls eye," Link grinned. Link reached his bow and put another arrow in. The Cyclops came tearing at him, that's when Link launched the last arrow. The Cyclops hit the ground dead right near Link's feet.

"Kill one, kill two?" Link spun around ready to re-launch another arrow but felt his face burst in red hot pain. His vision was blurred and his sword was like a clock hand. The clock hand, instead of going in circles, made back and forth movement. "Can you see?"

"Which one of you did this!" Link watched his footing and made out two red figures. How was he to fight two enemies blindly? The next attack he ducked under and lunged at his enemy. His sword bounced off some armor.

"How does it feel to be blind?" Link tripped and fell to the floor feeling his way to safety. He could hear Saharasla's voice in his head and for some reason he stopped.

"Find the water of healing," he said. Link crawled to the water basin and splashed the cold water on his face. His vision cleared and he was able to stand up. Picking up his bow he ran forward launching two arrows into the eyes of the red Cyclops. They still fought; finally Link brought them down with two arrows. Link walked over to the basin and saw a bright pink flash. "What the-?"

"We are the faeries of Queen Venus and have been asked to help you on your journey. When you feel weak and need rest find us and we will heal you. Do not give up brave hero, only you can bring Ganon to justice." They were not tall and wore purple dresses that cut off at the legs. Each had a different color of hair and each had cheerful smiles.

"How am I a hero?" Link smiled to himself and made his way to a door with a skull on it. As he unlocked it he felt a cold wind exit and the darkness made him shiver. "I am here for the-."

"We know who you are you!" Link shielded his eyes from the light and when he dropped his hands he saw 9 armored knights. "We are the knights of the Eastern Palace and protectors of the Pendant of Courage. You have faced many trials to reach us and if you defeat us, the prize is yours."

"All I have to do is defeat nine of you? I hope you put up more of a challenge then those one eyed rock creatures." All nine knights rose from the ground and began to circle the room. They came together then lined at the end of the room. They started the pattern again and Link charged.

"Foolish man, your sword can not harm us!" One of the knights hit Link, and then continued around. Link recovered and speculated on how to defeat these invincible foes. It came to him when he accidentally launched an arrow into the shield of a knight. Link shot more arrows and moved about to avoid another damaging blow. The knights vanished one by one until one remained. "You've destroyed 8 of my men, but the leader never goes down so easy." The knight turned red.

"I'm running out of arrows and this crazy knight wishes to kill me; fine time for a hero to lose momentum. I must be brave and face this evil head on," Link said. The knight was following Link, that's when he discovered he knew his weakness. Link shot two arrows while running and finally after running in circles he won. The knight exploded in orange and red and where he once floated there was a ball of green. Link walked forward and received the pendant.

"Well done Link. It appears you are the legendary hero born every 100 years. The quest for the next pendant is located in the deserts. Seek the book of Mudora in the library; a librarian should be there to help. Take Andy and he'll show you the way," Sahasrahla said. Link shook the elder's hand and followed the boy out. Andy stared at Link curiously.

"Do you really think you can rescue Zelda? Sure you wiped out the knights and got the Pendant of Courage, but you still need 2 pendants and you don't have the master sword!" Link listened to the babble and insults while keeping his mind focused on Zelda. Andy was around 8 and 10 and had long blonde hair that covered his eyes. Link wore the pendant proudly around his neck and he knew now that he was a hero. Their travels led down a dirt road where eventually they came to a normal looking library.

"I guess this is it," Link said. They approached the house and saw more guards. Link really hated this and the pendant grew hot. His sword began to glow blue and Andy began to panic.

"Hey…Link," Andy stammered. Link walked up to the house and caught the soldier's attention. Then Link held his sword in both hands and brought it over his head. The sword cut clean through the guard leaving bits and pieces of armor. The other guards attacked and Link parried all the blows in intense heat. He sliced them in the middle and right through; Link himself had just been taught a new trick. He had spun while holding his sword taking multiple enemies at once.

"Are there any more?" Link put his sword away and made his way to the library. A sudden explosion caught Link and he went flying downwards. The library was in flames and it seemed a person was still in there. Link brushed off the dirt on him and headed into the burning the library. The librarian stood near a shelf trying to reach a green book. "Need any help?"

"As a matter of fact I do. The book of Mudora is stuck up there due to a soldier's doing. I'm afraid in my age and luck I can't reach it. You young lad seem fit to help an old librarian…will you help me in my stage of helplessness?" Link shrugged and tried to climb but burnt his fingers. Link looked at his boots and found their reddish glow intriguing. He thought back to what Sahasrahla said to him. It had something to do with these…

"As an act of gratitude I give you the Pegasus boots, in need of speed just run. The wings on the side increase stability and focus. Why you can ram into things like rocks and have only a bruise. Try it on hard to reach items." Link took a careful step back and ran, his speed was quick and once he hit the shelf the book fell. Hey…I did it!

"Very good young man, now how are we to escape this blazing inferno?" Link looked at the building in flames and pondered if he can make it. Link picked up the librarian and ran. It was a blur of speed that Link can recall later on as light and steady. He put the librarian down and felt a little dizzy. The lack of air in the library made him faint right to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 One down, two to go

Legend of Zelda 4

**CH.4: One down, two to go**

Link awoke in a bed and found Andy asleep near a fire place. "You hungry young one?" Link saw an old lady walk by with a good pie of…apple. Link got out of bed and sat down to eat.

"Ah I see the young hero has awakened," the librarian said as he came into the room. He seemed to be carrying the green book that was on the high shelf, out of all the others that one seemed the most important. Rubbing his head he remembered the fire and that's it. Link checked for his pendant and found it. "I was looking over the book and found a scroll telling of a pray that will move the three heads. I think it has to do with the palace in the desert. Sahasrahla said something about a pendant."

"Yeah I think it's the pendant of power. The desert is said to have many fierce creatures and scavenging vultures. Is there a way around?" The librarian shook his head and Link thought harder. By this time Andy awoke with a yawn and a yearning for food.

"Boy am I starved, is that pie?" Link eyed the kid, but found a short break was probably suitable for now. Link bit into the apple pie and leaned in his chair. The old lady screamed and Link reached for his sword, to his own amazement he nearly fainted. The elder Sahasrahla stood in the doorway wearing his same clothes.

"Wife are you ok?" Link was amazed at how the elder called his partner in life wife. Sahasrahla noticed Link and gave him a crooked grin. "Are you stumped on where to go?"

"No…yes," Link said not sure. Andy hugged the elder and ran to the librarian to help on a project. "I came here to find the king's men then my anger gave in and the strange pendant began to glow. I quickly got rid of them to find some bomb off setting the library on fire. I rescued the librarian and next minute I awoke here. Now where do I go?" Andy came back to show a slip of paper to which Sahasrahla mumbled.

"Go through the desert and go to the rock slab where Hylian writing is. Make a prayer, then enter and find the gloves of power. To beat the Moldorns outrun them or stab at their heads. If neither works try to avoid going too deep into the desert."

"Pendant of power here I come!" Link left the house and made his way to a grassy field. Guards launched arrows at him and popped out in ambush. Link cut the grass and got his boots wet to avoid arrows. The desert came in to view and Link took caution not to go too deep. Suddenly a Moldorn popped out and Link shoved his sword into it. The sandy monster vanished and Link made it to the slab of rock. He pulled out the book of Mudora and translated:

make a prayer of good heart

to open the way forward

"I pray for the land of Hyrule to be rid of the infestations bestowed upon it and that all to return to that for which it was." The three monstrous heads moved aside to reveal a stairway. Link traveled in and found a statue with a rotating eye and creatures that arose from the sand. The eye spotted him and sent a laser at him; Link ran and felt the heat behind him. He came into a room full of canon balls and with the Pegasus boots rushed to the big key. In the neighboring room he found the map and further along a compass. Once he had the silver gauntlets he was able to lift stones that he never had done before. It came in handy when he found a second entrance. "This is too long!" Link leaned against the wall and took a breather, then he headed deeper into the palace. After a long twist Link made it to the chamber of the boss. As he stepped in he saw nothing, but as he stood in the middle the sand shifted beneath his boots.

"The shift of sand can only cause more unrest for the one above," a growl of a voice said. Link covered his ears when he heard a loud roar, but it appeared to be coming from three corners of the room. The ground popped open and three huge Lanmolas came at him. Link swung at one head and found the total damage minimum. Rocks were shooting in four corners and each Lanmola headed in separate directions. Remembering the sword spin Link held his sword and waited for an Lanmola, then when one came near him he released. The damage did double and soon he was done with two. The last one made short dives and entrances keeping Link moving. Finally after an exhausting run about Link struck down the Lanmola and received the Pendant of Power. Filled with hope Link made his way to the librarian's home to find it broken up. Link rushed in and found the librarian cut up bad and Sahasrahla frustrated.

"Link they took Andy! They said something about drowning him in Zora's river. You must rescue him before it's too late," he said. Link rushed out and ran with speed of the Pegasus boots to the bridge. His fury was great and any guard that wished to push his luck received a passing blow. Once across he lifted up a few pebbles then ran to the witch's shop.

"Andy!" Link's heart ached and his feet felt rubbery and near collapse. The boulder crashed against the wall and Link made it to the river. These creatures of sea popped out and Link sank them. He came to a ledge and saw Andy nearing the edge; pushed by two red soldiers. "Hey don't push your luck!"

"Hey if it isn't the wanted kidnapper, and to think all we had to do was threaten a young child's life to get you here. If you want this kid; then hope you can swim." The guard pushed Andy over, and Link took after and felt the water pass his body. He kicked and swam, but he began to loose air and soon his focus of light vanished.

"Are you ok little man?" Link's focus cleared and he saw a blue scaly creature. He reached for his sword but found his strength too weak. "When I saw your body I thought you were food, but since you wore no armor I reconsidered. Don't you worry; your friend is ok and well refreshed. I still can't understand how you sank though."

"I can't swim; you see it goes back to my uncle who told me about the Hylian curse. It even goes back to my mom and dad who feared the water above all else. I guess I really never gave much thought to it, until my attempt to save Andy."

"You are very weird, but you are also very truthful. We Zora control the water and the portals which take us to different parts of Hyrule. I have here two flippers which will help any, including yourself, swim like a pro. I'll cheapen it for you, only 500 rupees." Link felt his mouth drop at the price.

"Let me get this straight…you want 500 rupees for flippers?" The Zora nodded its sagely head and Link shook his head. "Well it that's as cheap as it will get, I suppose there is no other way." Link opened his wallet and forked over his long saved allowance to the Zora. When he sat to put them on he saw Andy experimenting with his own. "Hey Andy, aren't those too big for you?"

"Well…there big enough for me! Hey mister Zora have you heard anything about Death Mountain? My friend here wishes to get a pendant of some kind so he can get the evil bane…you know the weapon of legends past."

"Death Mountain is no place to be exploring without proper safety, then again you dived into Zora water, ok I'll tell you all I know. Located above Death Mountain is the Tower of Hera where the legendary Moon Pearl is hidden. Men of various braveness tried to get the "Golden Power," but they were transported to the Dark World and transformed into what was in their heart. A thief called Ganon tried to get the Golden Power; he succeeded.

"His form changed and to finish his job he got the help of a wizard named Agahnim. The Moon Pearl can protect those who go to the Dark World, which means their shape stays normal. This is all I know." Link nodded and gave his thanks and headed down the river with Andy. Andy trailed behind and Link asked why.

"This may be our last time to talk together. You've been sort of an idle to me and the fact that you saved me when no one else would proves it even more. Once you get the third pendant it will be off to the Lost Woods to pull out the master sword. I'm sorry for doubting you and hope that over time you will forgive me." Andy said sadly.

"Don't worry about what's to come, only worry about now and what you do with this moment. I forgive you and hope that once reigns over Hyrule we can meet again," Link said feeling his own eyes get misty. Andy's eyes were wet and Link hugged him hard, once they were standing on land. Their paths separated near the witch's hut and Link made his way to his final pendant. An old craggy looking witch stopped him. She was small and wore wrinkled clothing and had a big nose. "Can I-?"

"Yes you can! My assistant went off into the Lost Woods to get mushroom, and got lost himself. Find him and watch out for the forest thief," she said. Link tried speaking, but the witch had vanished in thin air. Link did more traveling and came upon an opening and a hut. Two lumberjacks were cutting at tree and noticed Link. Both stopped in their work.

"Link I haven't seen you since your uncle brought you here for us to baby sit. You've grown up quite a lot and already you have that Hylian look. What can we do for you?"

"I need directions to the Lost Woods. Do you know which direction it is?" The twin lumberjack put down his end of the saw and led Link to the forest clearing. "So…it's right here?"

"Yep, Link be careful in there, the forest has grown gloomier and a fog has blown in. where's your uncle?" Link collapsed to the forest floor on his knees and for once he had nothing to say. All he could see was the palace corridor and his uncle with all those cuts. The lumberjack understood and patted Link's shoulder. "Well I guess I'll see ya."

"Something feels weird about this tree," the other lumberjack said. The twin picked up his saw and continued, not realizing that the tree was glowing yellow.

Agahnim paced the balcony waiting for his master to call. The moon was darkening and it was almost time to send Zelda over to the Dark World. Clouds were forming together and a dark monstrous shape stood among them.

"Agahnim the time draws nearer until you send the princess over. Soon I will control both Light and Dark Worlds and no one will stop me. You still must have Zelda and to do it you must kill the sage. Hasten your efforts and once all is done, you too will have ultimate power."

"I will succeed master," Agahnim said. The wizard eyed the fleeing clouds and made a snap decision. "Guards make haste and head to the sanctuary. The time draws near for Princess Zelda's last days in Hyrule!" The guards did a salute and left down the stairs. Agahnim teleported down to the throne room and sat in the king's chair. Agahnim sprung as his guards brought in a old man and a screaming kid. It was the elder Sahasrahla!

"So, it is you who has been spreading havoc over Hyrule. It will only be time until you have your downfall and the hero fulfills his destiny!" A guard punched him and the elder fell limp. The kid kicked harder and eventually pulled a sword free. All the guards broke loose and tackled him, but not before the kid had killed one guard. Agahnim sent lightning into the kid and threw him into the wall. The boy also fell limp and the wizard grinned. Only a few more hours.

"Take them to the dungeon and let them suffer. The rest of you bring me Zelda!" The guards bowed and left and Agahnim looked back at the moon.

The forest was dark and gloomy and Link kept bumping into trees and electric fish. He held his shield ready for a defensive move then quickly slice them down with his sword. He soon came upon a hut in the shape of a tree and found a man in old clothes and frowned. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for an assistant who works for the…witch near Zora's river. Do you know where I can find him?" The thief eyed him suspiciously and made a lunge at Link. Link stepped back and raised his shield, to be surprised the thief fought with a stick. The stick was strong and the thief fought with strength, rather then smarts. Link dodged the attacks and attacked with his sword. The stick finally broke under Link's blade and the thief fell down. "Where is the assistant?"

"Ok, I hid him in my hut. He was out there inspecting a mushroom and I tried to rob him. He sprayed some dust on my nose causing it to grow fat. I tied him up and for your information I caused him no harm. You going to pay-."

"No, what've done will pay you dearly, in another life any way. Release the assistant and maybe your life will be spared. Since I'm here, where can I find Death Mountain?"

"There's a cave with a huge boulder, if you can lift it then follow the path and avoid the holes." Link followed the thief into the hut and found the assistant tied up.

"You ok?" The assistant got to his feet and let the ropes that had once held him fall. "Your boss wanted me to find you."

"Is that so? Well that is very caring of her, especially when she is in a grumpy mood. For your time I have made a dust that can change many enemies into funny shapes. I created it while mixing mushrooms in with some unknown chemical. I must hurry before I'm fired, see ya." Link glared at the thief and made his way out and followed a path to a sign:

"Do not enter without

the King's permission."

"Zelda is good enough," Link sighed. With the silver gauntlets Link tossed the boulder aside and entered. The cave was dark and Link had to use his lamp to see hidden holes and many bats. He soon came upon a old man leaning on a can signaling him. "Are you lost?"

"Yes I am young man. If you'd be so kind as to let me follow you I'm sure it will be worth your time." So the old man followed him down and around the cave until they came to a turn. "You know I had a grand daughter your age, she was a bright learner and had much potential. She was a maiden and was captured by Agahnim and sent into the Dark World. Everyday the evil forces tear at the Light World and Ganon becomes stronger. Like a friend of mine I too believe a hero will arise and slay Ganon." They made it into the sunlight and the old man walked to a cave entrance. He gave Link a mirror that was said to transport a person from the light to the dark. Then he left.

"


	5. Chapter 5 Facing the evil wizard

Legend of Zelda 5

**CH.5: Facing the evil wizard**

Link made his way through the cloudy forest and found a clearing leading to a pedestal. In it was the master sword and all its brilliance. Link pulled out the book of Mudora and read it:

"To pull the master sword of

legends past you must have

3 pendants of virtue; courage,

power, and wisdom."

"Seems I'm in luck," Link said. Standing before the pedestal he put his hands around the sword's handle and with a flash all three pendants hovered above. His breaths were slow and his hands tensed knowing he would hold a sword that had been nicknamed 'evil's bane'. He pulled and the sword popped out in clear smoothness. "I have it!"

"Link, if you can hear me that must mean you have all three pendants and now the master sword. Go to Hyrule castle now and defeat the evil know as Agahnim." Link swung the sword with determination and had a chance to prove it when he found 3 soldiers. They saw him and pulled out their own swords. Link swung his sword and magical beams came out and hit them.

"What the..?" His own amazement at such a new sight meant there were more surprises to come. Then he heard a small voice that made his Hylian ears hurt:

"Link there are soldiers here…aieee!" It was loud and Link realized Zelda was in trouble. Grinding his teeth Link cut through the forest and rushed to the sanctuary. He arrived to find the sage bleeding on the floor and his life seemed to shimmer. Why hadn't he come sooner?

"Link…there were too many of them. They said something about sending her into the other world. Please, you must not let the wizard send her away. If it does happen all will be lost…hurry…" The sage's body vanished and again Link was alone. Gripping his sword he yelled out:

"Alright Agahnim that is it! First my uncle, now a loyal sage, it doesn't end with you does it! I swear I will send you to a place even you don't like if this continues. I have the pendants of virtue and now the master sword! If it's your master you fear more, fear me!" Link stormed towards the castle and met many guards who thought they can take him. Link cut them up in a swirling technique of knighthood and was now ready to enter the castle again. It was empty!

"Let me out!" Link knew that voice and rushed down a flight of stairs to the familiar prison. The people in there he recognized as Sahasrahla and Andy! "It's Link!"

"How did you end up here?" Link asked his two friends. Sahasrahla filled him in on their capture and what Agahnim was planning to do. Agahnim had the guards sent out to Kakariko village to take command. Zelda was in the highest chamber and time was of the matter.

"Link there are special elite guards that are posted outside the chamber; let me come. I managed to kill one guard when we were captured and besides that I fear no blood. At least let me return the favor for the river."

"Ok Andy, but when it comes to Agahnim let me deal with him. Sahasrahla, go to your village where your needed."

"No Link, I'm afraid my time is needed on further meditation. If you can not save Zelda, then at least destroy the wizard so no incident like this will ever happen again. Do this for an old friend and adviser."

"Have a safe journey," Link said. Moving forward Link and Andy made their way towards the highest chamber. Andy proved brave in his own status when he bravely fought against two guards. Link thrusted his way through 10 soldiers and did a little kicking too. Both were tired and had gone through 6 chambers to finally reach 7.

"It's been fun Link. I guess this is our final meeting until peace rules Hyrule. Be careful and don't let that temper get the best of you." Link ruffled Andy's hair and watched him leave. Link stretched his arms and bent his knees knowing it'd be one physical challenge to keep up with the wizard. The master sword was growing heavy and his teenage body wasn't even at its peak. His shield was busted and he realized he would need a new one soon.

"Through 3 pendants I went and then I had to endure your castle of bosses. This is it Agahnim, our meeting of death has come, and I don't intend to die." Link stepped into the chamber and saw Zelda lying on her back on some bed with her eyes closed. The wizard was saying some chant and as he neared the end Zelda began to rise into the air. He was already too late!

"Watch me now as I send your precious Princess Zelda into the Dark World. Not even the great hero and the master sword of legends past can stop me. Feast your eyes on Zelda for the last time!" Zelda floated in the air so beautiful and defenseless and her body so still. Link tried to move but found his body was frozen in place. Agahnim sent an energy force field around Zelda's body then with final act of awe he sent her away.

"No…Zelda!" The wizard was proud of his work and seemed to notice the boy's temper. Shaking it off he added:

"Farewell young hero, I'm sure this will be our last meeting. Zelda will now aide Lord Ganon in his quest for ultimate power and not even a twerp like you can stop him!" Agahnim vanished behind the curtains and Link had two choices; one-he was to leave and live life as it was, two-go after the wizard and fulfill Sahasrahla's last wishes.

"I won't give up Zelda. If I die here it'll be better then living in that empty house." Link cut down the curtain and made it into a retreat where he found Agahnim waiting. "Where is she!"

"If you want to know where Zelda is, you'll have to pass through me first." Agahnim circled the room and once he materialized he sent a bolt of energy at him. Link swung the master sword and reflected it back at him. Agahnim then went to the center of the room where he sent out lighting. Link ran to the other side of the room to avoid the scorch. After a while Link recognized a pattern, but after getting his butt burnt he shook that notion off. After several rounds of defending himself, Link sent one more bolt of Agahnim back and was amazed to see it score.

"I defeated you and now…" Link couldn't speak and found the room turn upside down. He noticed Agahnim had turned a frosty blue.

"Well met hero! If you want to see Zelda, I'll send you to where she is-in the Dark World! If you think you have defeated me, then you still need some training. I will await our final battle in the Dark World." A bright flash of light surrounded the room and Link yelled out. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was on top of a golden pyramid!

"Link can you hear me?" Link nodded feeling the aftertaste of his travel. "In your battle with Agahnim I was impressed you had the knowledge to send the wizard's magic back at him. You are now standing atop the golden pyramid that would be Hyrule castle in the Light World. You will notice many similarities between both worlds on your further adventure. Use the magic mirror to your advantage and watch out for the many dangers around you…you must rescue the 7 maidens in this world to shut down Ganon's barrier on his tower. I have marked the first one on your map. Take care and make sure you stay in one piece," Sahasrahla said. His first quest since the pendant and he already proved himself against the Armos Knights, Lanmolas, Moldorm, and Agahnim. Holding the master sword up in the air he made a vow:

"I will rescue all 7 maidens and by the end of this quest I will have the Triforce! Zelda, I hope when peace rules over Hyrule we will have time to talk. Ganon-you will meet your end by my sword and pay for the injustices you caused on Hyrule. And Agahnim-there will be more meetings."


	6. Chapter 6 The monkey leads the way

Legend of Zelda 6

**Authors note: **So far as a recap Link has retrieved the three pendants of virtue and has watched Zelda transported to the Dark World. Then he confronted the evil wizard, only to be transported himself to the land of darkness. Wow and I haven't even reached the end, Link has a long way to go before he finally sees Hyrule in peace. I should do these author notes more often, but sometimes things don't happen the way we plan. Just like Link's predicament. Review if you choose to as well.

**CH.6: The monkey leads the way**

Link climbed down all the steps of the pyramid and was near collapsing when he came upon two Cyclops. They wore grenade casings around them and each had massive arms. Link turned left and saw pig like soldiers carrying spears. "Hi…I'm Link."

"It doesn't matter who you are, it only matters what you carry." Link grabbed at his pouch full of rupees and forgot he still had some leftover from his bought slippers. "Care to share?"

"Not really. You see I need these rupees to buy supplies for my quest and since you don't need supplies, I really see no reason why." The big Cyclops picked off one of his bombs and held it in his meaty palm. The pig like soldiers bent their arms back preparing to launch spears. Link put his sword away and raised his shield; the monsters attacked! The bomb blew his shield apart and sent Link rolling in the grass. His face was cut and his legs were burnt. The smoke screen gave him enough time to escape. Limping away Link came upon a cave with a huge fairy. Collapsing on the spot Link felt like some shut eye.

"Rest now hero and we will ease your worries and pain away," she said. Some fairies hovered above him and flapped their wings; only one fairy went so far as to kiss his face. "Daisy back off!"

"I only wish to kiss his face because he is doing us all this big favor and mission. He needs a little encouragement or so."

"Yes he does, but not by a kiss. We are to only heal by our wings, not by a kiss. Besides it should be by one he loves and has sworn to rescue. Now go join your sisters and practice your magic."

"Yes mom," Daisy said. Link awoke to see his wounds gone and noticed the heavenly figure in the water. Did he actually make it?

"Young hero, your next destination is the Palace of Darkness where the first maiden is located. Do not lose faith and soon you will save Hyrule and get your long deserved rest. Do not worry about Zelda; she will be safe until you get to her. Now hurry on."

"Thanks," Link said. Safe until you get to her? It seemed as though the fairy didn't have much hope for him. He had no shield and his only weapon was the master sword. There were a few he picked up like the ice rod, bombs, boomerang, lantern, and a few bottles. Link came upon a green maze and as he cut through he came upon a blue monkey. "Hey little fella, you lost?"

"Kiki is never lost. Kiki love rupees and will follow you a while if Kiki get 10 rupees." Link shrugged and gave him his 10 rupees. So Kiki followed him through maze after maze and after a while silence, then he spoke again. "Kiki remember this as the maze of lost monkeys. Kiki never get lost, but supposedly monkeys before Kiki did get lost. There is a palace ahead with monkey statues that has been locked for centuries. It is said that great monkey ruler named Babo once ruled there. Then an evil pig shaped being killed Babo and put some crystal cocoon in there. A monster lurks in the depths named the Helmasaur." They walked for a while and Link thought he had heard the last of Kiki, but then he spoke once again, "Kiki believe that the armored mask it wears can only be broken by the magical hammer. The great ruler Babo hid it in a chest in the dark knowing the pig would never find it. Kiki come here to prove himself to his family that he not a coward. Why you travel to Dark Palace?" Kiki asked a tiring Link.

"To rescue a maiden, to see if I can pass a test said to be impossible. In shorter terms-rescue Princess, kill bad guy, and save Hyrule. Why are you following me again?"

"Oh my bad," Kiki said. "The palace has been locked and the only way to get in is by a descendant of Babo. I happen to be blood relation, therefore enabling me to open it. Kiki never have courage without rupees. 10 rupees give Kiki big heart."

"So I've noticed," Link sighed. They came out of the maze and upon a huge palace. It had two monkey statues on the left and right and had some stone in the middle. It was very huge and even with the silver gauntlets he wouldn't be able to move it.

"Kiki say 100 rupees and I open it." Link let his mouth fall open knowing his last rupees were to be spent on Kiki's service. However, if he was to enter to rescue the maiden, 100 rupees wasn't so bad. He forked over the rupees and Kiki bounced up and down full of glee. "100 rupees richer and Kiki will open up big door."

"No, just open it before I really use it." Link made the motion clear by holding onto the handle of the master sword. Kiki understood and bounced up the statue and pressed a switch that lowered down the stairs. Link climbed in and made his way further in. _No wonder it's called the Dark Palace, Link thought._ The hallway was only lit by a flashing light and the only creature visible was some tendril low moving thing. Link paid attention to every object and made sure he watched where he walked. "Where to now?"

"Good question hero," a voice said from behind. Link side flipped to the left as two monstrous hands reached for him. Pulling out the master sword he faced a familiar creature from the Light World.

"I've had enough of you guys. Hey that's the master key!" Link reached for it, but the ugly monster pulled away. Seeing he had to fight him Link pulled out the bow and arrow. The monster then let loose two flames and Link realized he had no shield. Rolling on the ground he released two arrows and scored.

"Arrgh!" The monster fell to its knees and Link received the master key. Fighting his way through darkness in one room he came upon a cracked wall. Setting a bomb there it blew up and revealed a huge chest. When he opened it up he found the hammer of Babo. It was heavy and made his arm drop down because of the weight. Lifting it up he hurried onwards.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Link walked cautiously into the room and saw turtles advancing. "What's so harmless about a little turtle?" The turtles were large in number and Link had his back to the wall. Again he dropped the hammer, this time he flipped the turtles over onto their back. It became clear he could destroy these things by putting them on their backs and slicing them down with the master sword. The turtles vanished and Link made his way to a long hallway leading to a big door. As Link made his way forward his knees buckled and his sword became heavier. Once inside the room the lights flicked on.

"Who dares enter the chamber of the Helmasaur?" Link raised up the master sword as he saw a being materialize right in the middle of the room. It was Agahnim…but how? Agahnim stood there holding the king's staff and wearing his own smile of surprise. "Link I'm surprised you survived."

"So am I. I came here to rescue the maiden trapped in this palace, and if I have to beat you again I will."

"Didn't your monkey friend tell you about who use to run this place? Babo was a very powerful ruler and do you think he would allow someone like you to get this far? You have his magic hammer and are in a restricted area. I think I hear him now," Agahnim said. A loud roar erupted in the chamber and the wizard vanished. Link felt the earth shake and saw razor spikes arise.

"Kiki!" Link rolled on the ground as a massive tail hit the spot he stood. A huge monstrous beast with an iron helmet came tearing at him. The Helmasaur sent out orange beams of fire keeping Link on the counter. Pulling out the hammer Link pounded on the iron helmet and saw it chip. Pounding furiously he broke through and was splintered by the remnants of the helmet. The Helmasaur pounded its feet and Link swung his sword onto its face causing it to redden. It exploded in a fire and revealed in the aftermath was a maiden. She hung in the air and seemed to take a while to awaken. When she did she smiled at him.

"Thank you for awakening me and releasing me from my cocoon prism. Agahnim captured us and sent us here for the evil one's purpose of gaining control. Ganon found the Golden Power and turned this once prosperous world into his own vision of darkness. I will mark the other locations of the other maidens on your map. May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce," she said. Link was now standing outside of the palace refreshed and healed. Link turned around to see Kiki sitting on the statue head staring at him.

"Kiki know you'd make it out alive. The magic hammer of Babo did well against palace guardian Helmasaur. I feel good knowing one of your heart will save our world from terror. Watch out for the archer in the shape of an eagle," he said. Link acknowledged the warning and made his way back on the path ready to save the 6 remaining maidens.


	7. Chapter 7 Light World full of problems

Legend of Zelda 7

**Authors note: **The story continues and Link becomes even closer to the expected showdown with Ganon. But I turn the story's focus to young Andy back in the Light World who has problems of his own. Again the choice to review is to you readers, so with that again said here is the continuation of the story.

**CH.7: Light World full of problems**

Sahasrahla sat down in his chair pondering on which piece to move, Andy sat across from him. Ever since their rescue from the castle they had been bored stiff. Andy was thrilled to fight with Link, yet the talk of peace made him edgy. Sahasrahla moved his pawn and took a bishop.

"One more move and I have you cornered," he said. Andy put his head on the table and blew some dust across. "Andy why don't you go outside and play with others your own age. I'm sure they'd love to hear your story."

"More likely they'll get bored. Ever since Link, Zelda, and Agahnim vanished the guards have lost it. Fun is past tense because every ball we get they flatten it. Everyone tends to stay inside and all I have to do all day is lose to you on chess!" Andy said helplessly.

"Maybe we can create something. I know, why not a communication device that can span two worlds? It's a rough idea, but in legends they had comm. forks that allowed one to talk to another over a huge distance. I need you to get some water and some glass. Are you up to it?"

"I guess," Andy shrugged. Going into the spare room Andy dressed into his work clothes and got his belt. Combing his hair over his eyes he set off. Along the way he met a girl he had a crush on named Carol. She was a little higher then him with hazel eyes and brunet style hair. "Hey Carol."

"Andy what brings you out so early today?" He knew she meant about the guards and the dangers, but he lifted the water container up and walked. Carol became interested and joined him. Billy the bug catching boy followed, then Susie the fearful girl. As they passed the library the guard on duty stopped them. He was in blue armor and smelt.

"Halt! No one is allowed out during daytime. I advise you return home and come out during noon." Billy stuck out his tongue and Susie hid behind Andy. Andy stood his ground.

"Are those your orders? Because if they are you really need help. The guard up near my block said we were allowed out during morning and in during noon…or were you not told?" The guard was stumped and found it his business to take this up with the other guard. It was a small victory and the four still had a mighty long way to go. "We're heading to water gate to retrieve water."

"Is that all" Billy said trying to contain a very nasty sneeze. "I didn't get out of bed only to fetch water."

"No, of course that's not the whole picture. You see, I need water and pieces of glass, to make a comm. fork to talk to a friend beyond face to face. It maybe a little dangerous and full of the unexpected, so if any of wish to stay behind, do it now. Because time is of the matter and I don't want any heavy weight."

"I'm for it," Carol said. Billy, Susie, and a new kid all were for it. "James I thought you had to do your chores?"

"Yeah well I quit. Besides I figure if little Andy is out I should be here to protect him when danger is around. Besides that who really believes he fought alongside Link?" All three rose their hands and James became so furious he went over to a guard to prove himself. Andy rushed forward and shoved James aside just as the flash of a sword came. James bruised his elbow in the fall while Andy got a cut along his back. "Ouch!"

"Proves you right. If you really want to be brave then all you have to do is face a fear. Yours is being proven wrong and in life you'll have plenty of chances. If you're the dead weight stay behind and count the clouds. Now let's pick up the pace." James joined them and as they climbed down Andy retold his adventures of storming Hyrule castle and escaping near death. The water gate was up ahead and again they encountered more guards.

"I hate this," Susie said. Her eyes seemed to become bigger and Andy felt sorry he brought her along. The guards noticed them and advanced. Billy kept Susie calm as swords were pulled.

"Isn't this pass your curfew?" The guards chuckled at their own joke and Andy smiled. They again advanced, but the guards blocked their path. Andy squared his feet apart and put on his best mad face. The guard stopped laughing and pulled out his own sword. "Kid, I advise you, step back before I slam this in your face!"

"How about we wager," Andy suggested. The other guard brought out some cards but Andy quickly dismissed it. "No, I mean say if I win in a sword fight you two take us to the water gate," Andy stated.

"If we win you go to Hyrule castle for a night and think about your life. In the darkest cell with nobody to help you," he said. Carol bit her tongue, Billy pinched himself, and Susie cried, and James grinned.

"It's a bet," Andy said. A sword was tossed to him and the weight made Andy stumble. Holding the sword upright he moved side ways to avoid the point of the soldier's weapon. Swinging the sword horizontally he brought it down on the sword, it only made the guard cockier. The sword play continued and Andy stepped onto offensive causing the guard to trip. "I believe you owe us a little field trip."

"Unfair, you weren't trying," the guard said hotly. His friend helped him up and glared at the young man. Andy held the sword and could feel the metal and in truth knew the deadliness the tip of it had. Carol kissed his cheek and for once Andy felt himself lose the shield of not letting others in. James folded his arms at this, Billy grinned and Susie smiled. The day became night and they had traveled far. Resting under the stars Andy felt like some unknown force watched him. Carol lay next to him wearing a satisfied grin, while Billy and Susie talked about fears. James was among the guards and he could hear their laughter, he became agitated at it. Andy got up and stared into the water and could see a familiar young man…was that Link?

"Andy!" At the warning Andy dove headfirst into the water and could feel the sting of a cut along his back. As he resurfaced he saw James holding a sword and the two escorts holding onto their hilt. Susie, Billy, and Carol were tied up.

"I'm taking over this expedition and my first declaration is to go to this gate and seal you all in. my 2nd chore is to marry Carol and have babies!" At the sound of this Carol's face became ghostly white and Billy looked sick. "Onward men!"

"I'll have your neck James!" Andy yelled as he was put ahead of the group. As they neared the gate the monstrous opening beckoned them forward. James and his guards surveyed the empty bricks and tiles and tossed them in. Andy did a hand spring and ran to the other end. James and the guards tore after him and realized their mistake. The lever Andy pushed down activated the gate and let water in. James sprinted out.

"Babies huh?" After being untied Carol entered and saw Andy's trap. Timing her entrance she launched a high kick and was rewarded the sight of seeing James fall. Suddenly the bricks shook and little spills of water seeped through the cracks. Susie and Billy helped each other out the entrance and Andy seconds behind. The bricks exploded and pierced his shoulder. Andy hit the ground and could feel cold water play across his body. He couldn't move! Sensing his dilemma Carol dove in and could feel her wet dress cling to her body. Kicking her long legs she made it to Andy's lifeless body and wrapped her arms around him. With the load of a body she surfaced over the new rising water. She swam one handed to the entrance and lay his body down. Catching her breath she blew air into him, and with quick efficiency too. Their lips kept bouncing off each other and finally Andy spitted up some raw water. "Next time you set a trap, remember the consequences of the actions you do. You should never risk your life-."

"Without consulting you," Andy said. Surprised by his remark, and catching the humor in it, she gave him a grin. Carol bent down and kissed him and felt his arms wrap around her. She lay on top of him and kept her mouth on him as their lips played together. His hand then grasped her butt.

"Not too far Andy," Carol teased. The two climbed to their feet and the gate sank under. Andy pushed his hair from his eyes and saw James's lifeless body float out.

"Are we in trouble?" Billy asked. Andy stared at the bug catching kid with amusement. They didn't kill him, but he was in their company, so technically some blame may rest with them. At the time being no blame was made…

"Nah, we'll probably be blamed for stuff under 'being forced to accompany under hostile circumstances', other then that we're clear as the sun on any murder charges. We have our water, and some glass, so today wasn't such a loss after all."


End file.
